Hiiragi Seiichi
|-|Pre-Evolution = |-|Post-Evolution = Summary Seiichi is the main character of the novel Shinka no Mi. Initially he was a high school student, whose parents had died, so Seiichi lived in poor condition and without someone to educate him, becoming a fat stinker. Then, his class would be transported to another world by a being called "God", who would grant them powers and abilities, except for Seiichi who had statistics in 1 and no ability, being abandoned by his classmates and destined to die without salvation in the another world. It was then, when Seiichi found "The Seed of Evolution", that would save him from dying, increasing his statistics and evolving, completely changing his appearance. Some time later, he would meet a gorilla named Saria, who would become his "girlfriend." Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-A Name: Hiiragi Seiichi, Smelly player, Man with a Gorilla Wife, Top in Everything, Restraint free, Male king. Origin: Shinka no Mi ~Shiranai Uchi ni Kachigumi Jinsei~ Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Unnamed Monster (Magic Swordsman) Powers and Abilities: Superbad Luck, Automatic Translation, Magic, Healing via potions, Information Analysis (Can see the skills and statistics of others, and know the properties and information of an object), Dimensional Storage, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Evolution, Instant Death and Disease Manipulation via his clothes | All previous abilities, except Instant Death and Disease Manipulation, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Absorption (Can steal skills and statistics), Information Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Can steal memories and information about his target), Martial Arts, Skilled Swordsman, Supernatural Luck and Empathic Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed instantly but temporarily), Weapon Creation, Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy and Resurrection, Passive Power Reading, Probability Manipulation (Has a technique with 100% success rate of hitting the opponent), Instinctive Reaction and Fate Manipulation (Can block all attacks while his body moves by itself, altering the fate of all attacks), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks), Limited Clairvoyance and Telepathy (Only with Saria), Magic Stealing, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Resistance to; Information Analysis and Power Reading (Able to hide his skills and power), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Poisons, Confusion, Petrification, and Sealing Attack Potency: Human level | At least Small Building level (Superior to Saria, who can destroy trees, which requires this energy) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (Faster than eyesight) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survive to be pierced, cut, and that his ribs are broken) | At least Small Building level (Resist Saria's attacks) Stamina: Has an ability that resists fatigue, because of that it has not been exhausted at any time. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several meters with abilities Standard Equipment: *'Dagger of water spirits ball:' Allows the complete manipulation of the water element, and increases its power *'Bracelet of the night:' Allows see clearly at night *'Choker of black king stone:' Reflects any magic attacks *'Endless Love necklace:' Allows contact with the chosen person, regardless of location. Linked with Saria. *'Sword of revolving Hatred:' Absorb and steal the magical power of the enemy, to increase one's own *'Sword of Overflowing Benevolence:' Can grant states and abilities to his allies *'Fine quality shirt' *'Fine quality pants' *'Fine quality singlet' *'Fine quality underwear' *'Wise Monkey Chain' Intelligence: Very High. He has masters in fencing and martial arts at the level of a founder of sword art. It has the knowledge of different monsters, information on how to build medications, potions, weapons, and knowledge of the surrounding materials and how to use them or on edible and non-edible plants, information about forest areas and nearby monsters, and information about all the sword knowledge that an ancient nobleman and duke possessed. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: State *'Evolution:' An ability from "Shinka no Mi", which makes Seiichi evolve through training and struggles, incredibly increasing all statistics, skills, and abilities, as well as being able to obtain resistance to certain abilities after experiencing its effects. Unique Skills *'Complete Dismantling:' A gift from God to Seiichi. A skill that has the ability to get all about his opponent after defeating it. He can get information and memory of his target, as well as his statistics, and special skills, techniques, and attacks. Abilities *'Attack:' **'Kiashi' **'Shokiba' **'Tsuoyshitsume' *'Resistances' **'Paralysis resistance' **'Sleep resistance' **'Confusion resistance' **'Fascinated resistance' **'Petrochemical resistance' **'Inhibition resistance' **'Poison resistance' **'Fatigue resistance' *'Move' **'Setsuna' Special Skills **'Disguise:' Trick the opponent, hiding your own status and ability, it is possible to make your opponent lower their guard. It is constantly activated, it can be released by your own will. **'Senior appraiser:' Can analyze his opponent's skills and statistics, in addition to the properties of an object **'Tool Production (First class):' Ability to make tools. It gives the tools maximum effects **'Search enemy:' Presence, temperature, magic, power, everything is detectable. With this ability, it is possible to recognize the presence of organisms within a radius of approximately 10 meters of the skill's user. **'Assimilation:' It is possible to disappear integrate into the environment, can hide the presence from the enemies that use "search." But, at the time of the attack, it is necessary to release him or he will not be able to attack. **'Clairvoyance:' It is possible to know the skill that the opponent uses. Passive ability **'Flash:' With this technique, the user has a 100% chance of hitting the target. **'Ultra Formation' **'Impersonation' Magic **'Life Magic' **'Water Attribute Magic (Extreme)' **'Darkness Magic: Extreme' Secret Techniques *'Mist:' The user automatically blocks all attacks instinctively, and the fate of each attack is altered *'Gale' *'Spark' Martial Arts *'Zefodo Flow Swordsmanship (Founder):' Can use all the techniques of the zefodo-ryu flow swordsmanship Key: Pre-Evolution | Post-Evolution Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fate Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Shinka no Mi Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Healers Category:Automatic Translation Users